


Fix

by Nochi



Series: It Wasn't My Idea [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: Keep your eyes on the work.





	Fix

West seventy-five degrees, too far, east fifteen

_Look at her, her eyes are so sad when she looks at me_

North twenty degrees, something there – false positive. Need to refine the algorithm, go into the code

_I didn’t want to make her sad, why doesn’t she understand, she’ll be happier again when I’m gone_

What is this, why didn’t I close this tag, that’s been fucking everything up, stupid, sloppy, distracted

_You know that’s a lie, look at her eyes, she’ll be broken when you’re gone_

Open tag file location append program execute close tag

_You’ll be broken too_

Check all the tags, make sure they’re all closed, can’t waste time fixing this again

_She’s right there. She’s looking at me again._

_I looked back. Fuck. Her eyes are so sad. Mine must be too. I’m making her sad by looking sad. Solution: don’t look._

Eyes on the work. Mind on the work. Open the file. Run the program. Find the source. Fix this. Fix it. Fix her.


End file.
